


and talking out of our asses

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky being very cute with steve, lots and lots of fluff, steve being a little self-righteous but not really, terms of endearment, the teensiest tiniest amount of angst ever and it only lasts a second, this is just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Bucky starts using pet names for Steve.





	and talking out of our asses

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this took a bit longer! but here it is, bucky using '40's terms of endearment for steve! i absolutely loved writing this one and it's one of my favorites!
> 
> Title from A.M. by One Direction

Just over four weeks after Bucky confessed his feelings to Steve, things were going amazing. Though Bucky was comfortable with Steve before the romantic development, after Bucky told Steve of his past, he trusted him even more. They had only known each other for about seven months but Bucky felt closer to Steve than he ever had with anyone else – before, during, and after the war. No one knew Bucky as well as Steve did. Though Steve was really the only person Bucky spoke to outside of cashiers, Steve was the only person Bucky felt he could really be himself around. 

They had their thirteenth date tonight and Bucky wanted to look nice for it. He headed to the small gym he had a membership with and went straight to the locker room to shower. He used the shampoo and conditioner he kept in the backpack he carried with him at all times, using the gym’s provided generic soap to wash his body. He showered quickly and dried off with the scratchy towels. He combed his hair carefully and redressed in his cleanest clothes, jeans with a black Henley, a leather jacket over top. He pulled on his boots and left the gym as quickly as he came. 

After leaving the gym, he checked his watch – two hours and twelve minutes before the agreed time to meet at Steve’s apartment. He made his way to the park closest to Steve’s and began walking along the path, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. When it got closer to their meeting time, Bucky exited the park and stopped at a florist. He picked out a modest but still bright bouquet of flowers to gift Steve, paying for them with minimal communication between him and the employee. By the time he was on his way to Steve’s he would be about ten minutes early, but Steve was used to Bucky’s punctuality. Bucky let himself into Steve’s building and then knocked before entering his apartment. 

“Steve?” he called as he shut the door behind him. It was a studio apartment, so not seeing his boyfriend when he walked in was a bit odd. A moment later the bathroom opened, and Steve poked his head out. 

“Hey Buck, I just need a few more minutes and then I’ll be ready,” he said and ducked back into the bathroom. Bucky smiled to himself and went to the kitchen, getting down a jar to use for the flowers. He filled it with water and slipped the flowers in, setting them in the middle of the kitchen counter. He sat down on the couch to wait, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. 

Thirteen minutes and seventeen seconds passed before the bathroom door opened. Bucky’s head turned immediately, eyes opening to see Steve standing there. Bucky looked him up and down, taking in the skin-tight jeans and the slightly oversized shirt. Bucky could tell he had a bit of eyeliner on as well, making his blue eyes seem brighter. Steve walked over and bent down to kiss Bucky where his head lay on the back of the couch. 

“Thank you for the flowers,” Steve whispered, “They’re beautiful.” 

“Welcome,” Bucky said and stood once Steve moved out of the way. “Any idea what movie you wanna see?”

“There are a few that look interesting. There’s the lesbian one with Cate Blanchett, there’s the Oscar-worthy one with Leonardo DiCaprio, or the bad sex one,” Steve listed off as they walked down the stairs. “Any of those sound good to you?”

“What’s the DiCaprio one about?” Bucky asked, lacing their fingers together as they walked out and down the street. 

“He’s trying to survive in the wilderness, I think? He crawls inside a carcass at some point,” Steve shrugged. Bucky winced.

“Let’s not do that one,” he shook his head. “Lesbians or bad sex?” 

“Well, the lesbians will probably make us feel a bit sentimental, but we’ll be able to make fun of the bad sex,” Steve reasoned. “Which one sounds better right now?”

“The bad sex one,” Bucky said, leading Steve into the theater. They stepped up to the counter and Bucky pulled cash from his pocket, Steve requesting two tickets for their chosen movie. He paid and took the change, walking with Steve to the concession stand. “Do you want anything?” 

“If you let me pay for it,” Steve said and looked up at Bucky, raising his eyebrows. They stared each other down for a minute before Bucky relented, nodding at Steve.

“I just want some Sour Patch Kids,” Bucky said. “I’ll share whatever drink you get.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand before letting go and going to stand in line. Bucky waited off the side, glancing around at everybody and making sure he knew the exits. Before long Steve was joining him and they made their way to the correct theater, choosing seats toward the front. The room was mostly filled with older women, talking amongst themselves with slight flushes to their cheeks. Bucky sat down first and then took the drink from Steve. “So, what is this movie then?”

“It’s a sequel, I know that. Based on some books that were awfully written and it’s acted even worse? I’ve seen stuff on Twitter that women bring in, like, cucumbers, and then leave them in the theater.” 

“What the fuck?” Bucky muttered. “There are not many things that I don’t like about the future, but no one would think to do that in the thirties. They would at least go to a back room.” Steve laughed and moved the armrest between them up, leaning against Bucky’s side. They spoke quietly until the trailers started, Steve settling in close to Bucky. 

A few hours later, Steve and Bucky walked out of the theater and onto the crowded street. Bucky’s left arm was around Steve’s shoulders, Steve’s left hand holding onto Bucky’s. “How did you like the movie, Buck?” he asked.

“It was…” Bucky trailed off. “How was that allowed in theaters? Who read those books and decided it needed to go on the silver screen? And that Grey character is an asshole, treated the girl like shit. I would never treat my best guy like that.” Bucky noticed Steve’s head swivel toward him at the new, or rather old, term. 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded distractedly. Bucky smirked a little as they continued walking.

***  
A week later, Bucky was laying on Steve’s couch, reading a book as Steve sketched in the armchair in the corner next to the window. Bucky glanced at his watch and groaned. 

“Doll, I’m starving,” he said, looking over at Steve. He watched Steve tense up slightly, hand tightening on his pencil. “Do you want to go out for dinner or order in?”

“If you’re good to go out then I would like that, yeah,” Steve said and stood, closing and setting his sketchbook on the chair. “I’m feeling Indian, does that sound good?”

“It sounds delicious,” Bucky smiled. After he had completely recovered from his decades of malnutrition and only being fed through feeding tubes, he took advantage of the diverse range of food the modern world had to offer. He loved all different types of foods, from all over the world. 

Fuck, Hydra. Always. 

***  
A few days after that, Bucky and Steve were meeting for breakfast at a small diner only a few blocks from Steve’s apartment. Bucky was already sitting in the booth with a mug of coffee when Steve dropped in across from him. 

“Morning, sugar,” Bucky said and before Steve could reply, his face turning a bit red, their waitress came over and poured Steve a cup of coffee. 

“You two ready to order?” their waitress asked, holding up her ticket book. 

***  
“Hey Buck?” Steve whispered. Bucky grumbled a little, Steve waking him from his nap.

“What, doll?” he asked, words barely intelligible. He could hear Steve huff. 

“Why do you call me those things?” he asked a bit angrily. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Bucky muttered and turned around on his other side, facing away from Steve.

***  
Bucky had Steve on his back in his bed, lips moving across his neck as he bit and sucked at his sensitive skin. Steve whined and whimpered, fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair and tugging lightly. 

“Buck,” Steve gasped. “Touch me, come on!” Bucky rutted his hips down against Steve and chuckled. 

“Patience, baby doll,” he whispered against Steve’s neck. Steve started to protest just as Bucky moved low enough to wrap his lips around one of his nipples, his cry of pleasure drowning out anything else he was going to say.

***  
A week after the last incident, Bucky and Steve were out grocery shopping, Bucky carrying the basket as Steve picked out what he needed. They were walking down the baking and spice aisle and Bucky smirked, picking up a bag. 

“You need some sugar, sugar?” he asked. Steve turned to look at him, saw the bag of sugar in his hand and rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away.

***  
Steve finally blew up three weeks after the first time Bucky used one of the new (old) pet names. They were just hanging out in Steve’s apartment, Steve working on his tablet on a digital commission, one of the few he did, while Bucky read. They had been sitting together quietly for almost an hour when Bucky set his book down and stood, heading to the kitchen. “You want something to drink, doll?” he asked, looking back at Steve. The second the endearment left his mouth, Steve threw the tablet onto the couch and stood, glaring over at Bucky.

“What is with these names?” he shouted, face red and fists balled up at his side.

“What do you mean, what’s with these names?” Bucky worked to keep the smile off his face as he looked at Steve; he thought Steve was adorable when he was angry, not that he would ever tell him that though. 

“All these cutesy names you’ve been calling me! Doll and sugar and whatever else you’re using!” Steve huffed. “You’ve never called me any of them before!” 

“Because we weren’t dating before,” Bucky pointed out. “And we’ve been dating about two months now, why wouldn’t I start using cute names for my best guy?” 

“Because they’re demeaning! I’m a guy, a man, and you’re calling me doll like I’m some breakable little thing you keep on a shelf!” Steve yelled, and Bucky bit his lip at the realization. He didn’t think Steve was actually offended by the names, only a little annoyed. 

“Stevie, I’m sorry,” Bucky moved back around the couch, so he was standing in front of Steve. “That is not what I intended at all. Those are the names I would have called my sweetheart if I had one, but I never got the chance. Now I do. Wanted to take advantage.” 

“That’s real sweet of you Buck, but those names are pretty sexist, and I don’t know if I’m okay with being called those things,” Steve admitted, sitting down on the couch. Bucky nodded and sat next to him.

“If you don’t want to be called any of them, then I’ll stop, I swear. But I want you to know that me calling you doll or sugar, I’m doing it because I’m sweet on you, and I love you. I don’t mean to belittle you or anything. It’s just another way to show you that I care about you, and to show everyone else too,” Bucky explained, taking Steve’s hand in his own metal one. 

“Like you would let anyone hear our conversation if you didn’t want them too,” Steve teased and sighed. “Do you really like calling me those names?” 

“I really do,” Bucky smiled softly. “It’s not something I would have ever been able to do when I was younger, and now that I can, now that I get to live my life and be open about who I love, I want to do it whenever and however I can.” Steve watched him for a long moment before leaning in and kissing Bucky softly. 

“It’ll take some time for me to get used to it, but if you really like it then I don’t want to make you stop. I love you, Buck.” 

“I love you too, sugar,” Bucky smirked a little, leaning their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, i am always taking requests for this series so just comment them below or send me a message on tumblr!


End file.
